Challenge
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Kairi's life was hard as it was, and then the moon was hit by an asteroid and she has to make some changes. Her dad and stepbrother Joshua move in with her and her mom and Joshua isn't too fond of Kairi. With the two at each other's throats all the time, can they make it past the challenges of life long enough to survive? {Sequel to "Change." Also based on "Life As We Knew It."}
1. April 22, 23, 26

**A/N: I had time, so I went ahead and posted the sequel. Enjoy and review kindly, dearies!**

* * *

**Monday, April 22 **

I really don't know why I started writing this. Maybe to prove we were actually here, that this actually happened. The moon was hit about two hours ago. Mom is freaking, even though she tries to hide it. I can tell. My mother's never been good at hiding her feelings. I guess I get that from her. No one really knows what's going on, all we know is that it's bad.

**Tuesday, April 23 **

A knock on the door woke me up first. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Dad!" I gasped as I hugged the man before me.

"Zack?" Mom came over then.

Dad smiled, "You look well, Aerith."

She coughed, "Hardly. What are you doing here?"

"The moon brought us here," he replied, "Wow, Kairi! Last I saw you, you were going through a goth phase!"

I giggled, "Yeah, well times change."

He nodded, "I like it. You look like you again, red hair and all."

"Are you alone?" Mom asked.

"No, I have Joshua with me." he replied.

"Rita?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head, "She didn't make it. There was an earthquake when the moon was hit. She was trapped inside the house when we got back. I tried to help her, but she was already gone."

I sighed, I really liked Rita. Her son Joshua, I wasn't too fond of him._ Speak of the devil!_

"I'm glad to see your side is okay. I was worried," he said, coming in the room.

_Lies. Total lies. Joshua only cared about Joshua. The kid's a freak._

"Thank you, Joshua. I'm sorry about your mom," Mom replied.

"Me too," he scanned the room, "Smaller house?"

"Yeah," I said, "We moved when you guys moved out."

"Suits you," he wasn't even listening. _Damn him._

"So, not to be rude, but what are the two of you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Well, it's safer here than it was there. I figured we could stay with you for awhile, at least," Dad replied.

Mom frowned, "I see. I guess that's fine."

She's a pushover, I'm not: "You have to help out, you know. You can't just slack off and do what you want to. Mom works hard enough as it is. No slackers allowed."

I'm not in the mood to put up with Joshua's crap again. And I won't be for awhile.

**Friday, April 26 **

I came home from school to find Mom and Dad had went into town for supplies, and Joshua lounging in my _(MY!)_ recliner. He turned to me and flashed that Cheshire smile, "'Sup, sis?"

I cross my arms, "I'm not your 'sis.' Now get up and clean."

"Clean?" he frowned, "Why?"

"Because you trashed my house!" _I thought I told him he'd be helping out?_

"Looks clean enough," he shrugged.

"Clean enough?" It's only been three days and I'm sick of him, "Clean up your mess now!"

I swear I'm talking to a five-year-old.

He slouched back, "Your house, you clean."

_I'm going to kill him. _Thank God Mom and Dad came home then. Mom frowned and Dad glanced at Joshua, "You do all this?"

Joshua looked at him, showing off those big blue eyes of his, "No, it was Kairi!"

"What?!" I practically screamed.

"Kairi?" Mom asked.

_No way and I going down for this!_

"I just got home from school a few minutes ago!" I defended myself.

"No, she didn't, she snuck back in once you left," Joshua said.

_Snake!_

"He's lying!" I shouted.

"You're lying!" He shouted back at me.

"Enough!" Dad was furious, "Both of you clean up this mess! Now!"

"We'll discuss this later," Mom said, following Dad back out to get groceries.

_Joshua will pay for this!_


	2. April 27, 29, 31, May 1

**Saturday, April 27**

I woke to Joshua's sickly smug smile, "Aerith wanted me to wake you for breakfast."

"Out of my room," I sat up, frowning, "I'll be down in a minute."

He shrugged, "'Kay." and disappeared down the stairs. I sighed, throwing on my robe over my PJ's and headed to the kitchen. I smoothed over my hair and mentally cursed myself for forgetting to brush it first. Luckily it didn't look too bad, and no one noticed. Mom saw me and smiled, "Morning, sweetie."

I smiled back, "Morning."

I looked around in confusion, "Hey, where's Dad?"

"He went into town." Joshua replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"We hear there's going to be a food shortage, so Zack went into town to get as much food as he can find," Mom answered.

"There probably isn't anything left," Joshua muttered.

I glared at him, "Would it kill you to be hopeful?"

"Kids, not today.." Mom pleaded, and that just made me angrier.

"He's not your kid! He sure as hell isn't my brother! I don't even want him here!" I said.

"Kairi!" Mom looked shocked, "Apologize to him!"

"Why should I? He hates me!" I retorted.

Joshua just sat there, watching, listening.

_I hate him so much!_

"Kairi go to your room until you can calm down," Mom commands.

I huffed and ran back upstairs.

_I hate him so much! He's tearing us apart!_

**Monday, April 29**

"So your step brother is staying with you?" Selphie asked as we're walking home.

"He's never going to be any type of brother. But yes.." I sighed.

"Hard time?" she asked, smiling a bit.

I nodded, "He keeps blaming me for things, and getting me and Mom into fights."

"Oh, Kai, I'm sorry. I'm sure it'll get better eventually," she replied.

"Hardly," I groaned.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but try for a smile too, "Always the optimistic one, Selph?"

"Someone has to be, right?" she laughed half halfheartedly.

I noticed she's becoming somewhat distant. We all are it seems.

_"Right."_

**Wednesday, April 31**

"How was school, Kai?" Dad asked.

"Fine," I shrug off my backpack, "Boring as ever."

"What grade are you in now?" Dad asked.

"About to be eleventh," I replied proudly.

"Are you fifteen?" Joshua asked.

"No," I glare at him, "I'm sixteen."

"Same difference," he shrugged, taking a soda from the fridge.

"Is that the last one?" I asked.

He pops the top and takes a sip, "Of this kind."

_My_ kind.

"Joshua, share with your sister," Dad sounded tired.

I'd had enough. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, "I'm _not_ his sister!" and I stormed off to my room.

**Thursday, May 1**

I went to school, came home, locked myself in my room for the rest of the day. Happy birthday to me. My life sucks.


	3. May 3, 7, 12

**Saturday, May 3**

The power went out today. Dad went into town again, Mom stayed with us us. When I got downstairs for dinner that night, Mom smiled at me, "Glad you could join us."

"Yeah, sorry," I smiled apologetically, my face flushes lightly.

She handed me a small box, "I should have given this to you Thursday, I'm sorry."

I took the box and tilted my head, "Don't be."

"Honestly, I just got it yesterday. I've been searching for something for a few days now," she smiles and I did too, "Thanks, Mom."

Her smile grew, "Open it."

I did so and then I gasped, holding up a little silver chain necklace with a crystal heart on it, "Oh, Mom..."

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said.

he kept smiling as I put it on. I smiled too, until I glanced at Joshua, and he looked bored. I frowned and turned away from him, "Thanks, Mom."

She nodded, almost absently. She could see the tension between us. I'm sure everyone could.

**Wednesday, May 7 **

"What do you think of the supposed food shortage?" Selphie asked as I sat beside her on thebus.

"Hmm.. I guess it would make sense," I replied.

"You think?" she frowned, "Why?"

"Clueless as ever, Selph," I sighed, "Think about it. No export trade, no food."

She frowned, "Oh."

I tried not to laugh, and then I nodded, "When's it supposed to happen, though?"

"W"ho knows?" she said.

I sighed again, _Why is life such a challenge? _

**Monday, May 12 **

"Power's still out," Joshua stated.

I frowned, "How long has it been?"

"Fourteen days," he replied.

I nodded, "That's what i thought."

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"Not really," I shrugged.

"What if the power never comes back? What about then?" he asked.

"I'd probably be worried then, I guess," I replied.

He nodded, "I would be, too."

I blinked, _Well, that's new._ He shrugged, "It's something to be worried about."

I frowned again, "Yeah..."

He walked to the fridge and opened it, frowning, "We're out of soda."

_And the old Joshua's back._


	4. May 15, 20, 21, 22

**Thursday, May 15**

"'School's been canceled due to lack of food and faculty.' The hell?" I frowned.

"So, we go home..?" Selphie asked.

"Let's go somewhere. I don't want to go home yet," I replied.

She smiled, "Sure, Kai. Where to?"

"hmm.. How about the mall?" I suggested.

"How would we get there? Gas stations closed yesterday," she replied with a huff.

"Mom's car's full, we could take that," I said.

"Steal?" she giggled.

"It's what we're best at," I grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe the keys were just lying there!" Selphie laughed as we're driving down the highway.

"And no one was home!" I added.

We both continued to laugh as we made our way to the Duplex Mall. We park the car and head inside. It's still open, but it seems no one's inside. Selphie blinked, "Well, this makes our free shopping spree easier."

"I know," I looked around at the dimly lit lights. After an hour of roaming and snatching we left.

"That was less fun than I remember," I sighed.

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh as well, "Sadly, most of what I got was clothes and food for the fam."

I chuckled, "Same here, Selph."

* * *

"Someone's in trouble," Joshua snickered, sing-song like, as I walked in the door. I frowned and walked past him, coming to face Mom and Dad, and they both looked madder than hell. I sat the bags on the floor by my feet.

"Kairi," Mom said, "Can you explain what was so important that you had to take the car?"

"School was canceled, so I figured I'd check for supplies out of town. Traverse was a ghost town," I explained.

"You didn't tell us school had been canceled. You could have asked to borrow the car," Dad added.

"No one was here," I shrugged.

"You were being awfully sneaky, Strawberry, are you sure you wanted to ask?" Joshua commented, "I mean, you even left Selphie outside."

"What are you saying?" I growled softly.

"I think you know what I'm saying, Strawberry," he replied.

I growled a little louder, "Call me that one more time."

"Kairi, go to your room. We'll discuss your punishment later," Mom said.

I kicked the bags at her and Dad, "Would a single 'thank you' in this house kill any of you?!" and I stormed off and locked myself in my room.

**Tuesday, May 20**

I stayed in my room the past five days as protest. I snuck down after everyone had gone to bed to get some food and water. I finally came down today, and everyone looked at me. I blinked, "What's Mrs. Ohara doing here?"

Mrs. Ohara (Selphie's mom) looked at me with tears in her eyes, but didn't speak. I frowned, "What's going on?"

"Kairi, take a seat," Mom said.

I do as she said, sitting beside her. I look around, "What's going on, Mom?"

She bit her lip and looked anywhere but at me.

"Dad?" I tried.

He shook his head. I dreadfully turned my head, "Do you know anything, Joshua?"

"Selphie's dead," he said bluntly.

Mrs. Ohara whimpered and Mom and Dad glared at Joshua.

"That's not funny, Joshua," I growled.

He shrugged, "Not trying to be. Selphie's dead."

I'd lost it. I stood and smacked him with all my strength, knocked him right out of his seat.

"Kairi!" Mom gasped.

"Don't you dare say that!" I screamed at Joshua.

Dad grabbed my arm, "Kairi..."

I looked at him and something in his eyes made it true. I looked at Mom and she nodded slowly. I turn fully to Mrs. Ohara now, "How?"

"Selphie... She went into town to see that Tidus boy... They were gathering supplies. There was a raid... A guy had a gun,,," she started to openly cry, "Tidus and Selphie wouldn't give up their supplies and the man shot them both..."

My eyes widened and tears threatened me, but I held them back, "Who found them?"

"I did."

I turned to see Joshua, where he stood by Dad, arms crossed, he stared at me, "I went out for supplies, and got into town right as they got shot. The raiders took their stuff and ran. I told Tidus' parents, then Mrs. Ohara. She came back with me to tell you."

I blinked, fighting to form words. Nothing. Something in my chest ached, and I ran back to my room. I locked the door and fell against it. That's when I stopped fighting the tears.

**Wednesday, May 21 **

Mom knocked on the door. I didn't open it or respond. I slept there, against the door the night before. I still haven't moved. I still haven't stopped crying. I couldn't think straight, and my chest ached more and more every time I thought of her. I stopped trying to think. (What else could I do?) I wasn't ready to face what's going to happen once I left my room. I wasn't ready. (Would I ever be?)

**Thursday, May 22 **

My stomach growled but I ignored it. I haven't left my room, only getting up from the door to go to the bathroom (Which I happen to have one installed in my room.) and I go there now. I stare at myself in the mirror; I looked tired and broken. Tears stained my face. I haven't brushed my hair, and I haven't closed my eyes since Tuesday. _Maybe I should sleep._ (How could I?) _Maybe I should unlock my door._ (Why would I?) I just don't know what to do. I don't feel like moving, let alone talking to the people down there. I went back to the door and sat there, with my knees to my chest, and I stared at the carpeted floor.


	5. May 23, 24, 25

**Friday, May 23**

As I leaned against the door, the knocks felt like bullets against my back. I frowned, I think it's Dad that was talking, but I couldn't focus on the words. I couldn't focus on anything. I sighed, it still hurt so much, just to remember her face. I missed her so much, would I ever stop? I didn't know, and it scared me more than ever. Not because I missed her, but because this ache in my chest would never go away. A part of me almost didn't want it to.

**Saturday, May 24**

I finally found myself and slowly descended downstairs. I stopped short of the kitchen, hearing Joshua's voice: "Why di you keep making her plate every night, Aerith? She hasn't come down in three days, she isn't coming down now."

Mom responded quietly, "She's got to be starving. When she's ready to come back, she'll have food."

"And if she doesn't come down at all? She could have decided she wants to die up there," Joshua retorted,

I frowned, and Dad's voice joined theirs, "She wouldn't kill herself." He sounded sure of himself, "Joshua, just leave your mother alone."

"_She's_ not my Mom! You're not my Dad! Kairi isn't my sister, hell! She doesn't even like me! I didn't even _want_ to come back here, but did you take my account into it? _No!_" I had never heard Joshua go off like that; So emotional.

"You couldn't stay there, the house collapsed!" Dad replied.

Joshua's voice was low, I almost didn't hear him: "You didn't even _try_ to save them."

_Them? Wasn't only Rita lost? _There was silence then, and suddenly Joshua rounded the corner and rushed up the stairs. I couldn't tell if he had seen me or not. I decided to leave Mom and Dad alone, and I went back to my room, but I left the door unlocked.

**Sunday, May 25 **

I left my room around noon, after I'd taken a shower and threw up my hair in a messy bun. Mom noticed me first as I descended the stairs. I smiled softly at her and she returned my smile, "There's food for you in the fridge."

I nodded, glancing around, "When was the last time the power was on?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "Twenty-six days ago."

I nodded, "Power's out for good then."

"We'll ave to see," she replied.

I ate my food in silence, then announced to Mom, "I'm going to be eating twice a day only."

She looked shocked, "Why?"

"To save food. I know you've been doing the same. Joshua's about a year younger than me, he's also more athletic, I hate to say this, but he needs nourishment more than I do."

Mom's eyes softened, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"This family isn't all about me," I stated.

Then I helped Mom finish the chores around the house. _Them..._


	6. May 28, 30, June 2

**Wednesday, May 28**

_Them. _That's seemed to be all I could think about. Who are _"them?" _I was certain Rita was one of them, but the other...? I'd ask Dad, but then he'd know I heard. I'd ask Joshua, but I knew there was no way he'd answer me. I doubt Mom would know. That left little options. How could I find out who _"them"_ are? I'd have to search his room when he's gone. It'll be hard, since he shared a room with Dad, and I needed them both gone. That was going to be tricky.

**Friday, May 30**

Dad took Joshua into town to tell the Mayor (If he's still here) about the raiders that killed Selphie (Still hurt to say her name) and Tidus. I went to Dad and Joshua's room and poked around for any evidence of _"them." _After fifteen minutes of searching, the most I could find was a picture of Rita, Dad, and Joshua... And... The other part of the picture had been ripped.

I searched furiously for the other part of the picture. I opened a small box that was hidden under the dresser and I found the hidden half. Not recognizing the small child with short black hair and big brown eyes, I turned the picture over. A single name was written on the back: _Yuffie._

**Monday, June 2**

I went outside to take the trash out, and I shivered. I stared up at the sky in disgust. _You messed up my life;_ _You killed Rita, and_ _Tidus, and Selphie._ (it hurt a little less) _And Yuffie. You killed all of them. This is your fault. _I shivered again, and hurried to the dumpster out back, then back inside again. Mom smiled softly at me, "Cold?"

"The temperature dropped," I frowned, "It's at least sixty-two degrees outside. It should be getting hotter, not colder."

Mom frowned then, "You're right.."

"I'd be worried," Joshua says from the living room, "If I cared."


	7. June 4, 6, 9

**Wednesday, June 4**

Dad came inside and shrugged his jacket off, "It's fifty-eight degrees out."

Joshua sighed, "It's just going to get colder."

Mom handed out coffee.

"How did you make this?" I asked.

"The electricity came on for a little bit while you three went walking," Mom smiled.

We smiled too, the coffee was great.

**Friday, June 6**

"Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop," Joshua muttered.

I frowned at him, "What's that all about?"

"The temperature's drop, drop, drop, drop, drop, dropping!" he laughed.

My frown deepened, "You're mad. Simply mad."

His laughter died, "May be."

I bit my lip, "Do you hate my Joshua?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Do you hate me, Strawberry?"

I grimaced, "I hate that name. It's not my fault my hair is this color, naturally."

"But do you hate me?" he stared at me evenly.

I sighed, "No, I don't hate you. I'm not too fond of you, but I don't hate you."

He nodded, looked away from me, and nodded again. I frowned again, "What?"

He turned and smiled slightly, "I don't hate you, either, Strawberry."

I blinked, stunned. Partly because he said he didn't hate me, and partly because he smiled at me. I almost disregarded his calling me strawberry. _Almost._

**Monday, July 9**

"Mom!" I gasped, as I stood outside with Joshua and Dad, "Mom! The _sky!_"

Mom ran outside and gaped at the clouded sky with us. The clouds were so dark we couldn't see the sun., or the damned moon. It was dark enough to be twilight, yet it was only noon.

Mom frowned, "Hurry inside now, you two."

Knowing she meant Joshua and I, we both ran inside, though we stayed at the window and watched Mom and Dad out there in the suddenly darkened world. I looked at Joshua, trying to read his face. He was unreadable. I didn't like it, not at all. I kept staring at him until he noticed.

His eyes darkened and he spoke lowly, "_Now_, I'm scared. _Now_, I care."

I hated to admit, but the fact that he was afraid, and that he cared what would happen now, it scared me, too.


	8. June 10, 12, 13

**Tuesday, June 10**

"It's snowing," Mom said, bewildered, "How on earth is it snowing?"

Joshua stared out the window longingly. I bet he loved snow when he was younger. I never did. It's wet and cold. Winter always made me sick. I hated snow. Always have, always will.

"Snow in June. Wow..." Dad said.

I frowned, "What do we do about it?"

"Nothing we can do," Joshua replies.

I sighed, "Guess you're right."

"Hold the presses! Kairi Evangelene Gainsborough has agreed with Joshua!" Dad laughed.

Mom giggles, and so did I, "Dad, it's not that big a deal."

Joshua blinked, "Evangelene?"

"My middle name," I replied.

He frowned, "Gainsborough?"

"My maiden name," Mom replied, "Zack and I agreed to let Kairi share my last name."

Joshua shrugged, "It's pretty."

"Thank you," Mom and I said together, Then we giggled again. Dad sighed, "I'm glad you two are getting along."

Joshua and I looked at each other, and then we grinned.

"Not even close, Zack. Strawberry's still as annoying as ever," Joshua said.

I snickered, "Lil' Joshie's the worst person to have around!"

Dad chuckled, "Okay, okay, I get it. The war's still raging."

At that, we all laughed. The laughter died and we listened to the soft _thump_ of the snow gathering on our roof.I looked out the window and frowned, "The snow's building up. It's about five or so inches out there already."

"We need to keep the driveway clear," Dad turned to Mom, "Aerith, are there still shovels in the shed?"

She nods and he puts on his jacket, grabs the shed key, and heads outside. Joshua groaned, "He's going to make us shovel the driveway. It's still snowing too."

Dad came back in with three shovels, "Kids, can you help me?"

Joshua and I went and got our coats, grabbed a shovel, and followed Dad outside.

* * *

We came back in a few hours layer. Mom had soup ready for us, but it was cold. She smiled apologetically, "We don't have any power to make hot soup. I already wash dishes in cold water from the well out back."

"It's delicious," Dad smiled at her.

I almost wished he would kiss her. I noticed our soup was very small in portion. _She made this from on can._ We all ate in silence I noticed Mom wasn't eating. I smiled and I handed her my bowl, I had only eaten half of it. She smiled and back and took the food. I wasn't about to let Mom starve herself. I helped Mom do the dishes and make a dinner of a little of vegetables and two cans of tuna. I made plates for Mom, Dad, and Joshua. I already ate the soup, so I skipped dinner. After awhile Joshua knocks on my door.

"Come in," I said.

He did, and he was frowning, "You didn't eat dinner."

He didn't need to know I was trying to help him. I shrugged, "I wasn't hungry."

He didn't falter, "Don't lie to me, Strawberry."

I frowned, "What are you trying to say?"

"Why did you skip dinner?" he asked.

"I wasn't hungry," I replied with a shrug.

"Is this about Aerith or Zack? Or Selphie? Are you planning to starve yourself?" he asked.

I growled, "Don't you talk about her! I'm not trying to kill myself! Now _get_ **_OUT!_**"

He winced lightly at my tone, but he left nonetheless. I sighed, _I miss you, Selph..._

**Thursday, June 12**

I came back into the house after I shoveled the driveway with Dad and Joshua. Joshua was coughing horrible. I hated to admit it, and I made sure not to, but I was worried about him. I've known him for three years, hell he lived with Mom and I for a whole year. (Including Dad and Rita, of course.) All that time, I'd never seen him get sick.

"He's a tough kid," Dad has said.

Mom was concerned, too. She had him lie down on the couch and she covered him with two of our spare blankets. We only had four spares. We had no heat, so we were always wearing our coats inside, and four pairs of socks, each. Joshua was still coughing and Mom ran upstairs for medicine. I knew we didn't have much. All we ever kept was aspirin for Mom's headaches. Nonetheless, she came back with a bottle of aspirin.

"Zack, get a glass of water," Mom said.

Dad did that immedietly. Mom made Joshua take the aspirin and at first it seemed it did nothing. After a few minutes Joshua stopped coughing, but then he fell asleep.

"Just let him rest," Mom sighed,

"You can give him my dinner, " I said, heading back to my room.

Dad grabbed my wrist, "Kairi, wait."

I turned, "Yes?"

"Don'[t starve yourself," he said.

I frowned, "I'm not. I'm just cutting back. Sheesh, I've dieted before."

"That was different," he replied.

I gaped, "How? "Cause of the rood limitation?!"

"Yes~" he suddenly looked very tired.

My frown deepened, "Don't you trust me to take care of myself, Dad?"

"Kairi, you know I do. I just worry about you" Dad replied,

I nodded, "I know, Dad."

I smiled and slipped my hand from his grasp and went up to my room.

**Friday, June 13**

Joshua was up and moving, but he still had a light cough. Mom and Dad agreed to keep him inside for the day. I went out with Dad to shovel snow and I had to work twice as hard to make up for Joshua's absence. After about two hours, Dad ushered me inside. He shivered under his coat as he closed the front door.

"That's good enough for now. It's still snowing pretty hard out there. The temperature's well below twenty degrees by now." he said.

Mom gave us some water and some cold soup. We ate quietly, I was intent on listening to Joshua's violent coughs in this living room. Mom frowned, "He's not getting any better."

"We'll give it another day, then you and I will take the car into town and see if the hospital's still open," Dad replied.

Mom gasped, "And leave Kairi alone to care for him?"

I touched her shoulder, "I can handle a few hours alone with him."

She stared at me for a few moments, then she sighed, "Well... Okay."

She turned from me to Dad, "We'll head into town the day after tomorrow, if he isn't any better by then."

Dad nodded, "It's a deal."


	9. June 14, 15, 16

**Saturday, June 14 **

I was woken during the night by Joshua's violent coughing in the living room. I left my room, making sure Mom and Dad were still asleep, and I went downstairs and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Joshua was asleep, but he was still coughing violently.

"Joshua," I whispered, "Joshua, be calm. Be calm and sleep. Dream of beautiful things and be calm."

Joshua's coughs became less fitful, but not by much. I smiled slightly. Mom used to tell me that when I was sick. She'd say it every night before I went to bed. I watched Joshua sleep, listened to his soft coughs. Suddenly he whimpered.

"Joshua?" I whispered.

He whimpered again, but this time he muttered something.

_"Yuffie..."_

I sighed sadly._ Yuffie. Who are you Yuffie? _

The rest of the day went by slowly. Dad and I went out and shoveled after breakfast and came back by lunch. We had more cold soup and I sat by Joshua and just watched him cough violently again. He hadn't woken up yet. I was starting to get really worried.

"Maybe you guys should go now, while the driveway's still shoveled," I said.

Mom bit her lip and Dad glanced from me to Joshua, then to Mom. He nodded, "She's right, Aerith. Joshua's only getting worse."

She nodded then, "Okay. I'll pack a little bit of food for us."

She did so and her and Dad left quickly. I listened to the car's engine until I could no longer hear it. I looked back at Joshua and sighed, "I really hope you get better."

**Sunday, June 15 **

I woke in the recliner, I couldn't remember having slept there. I rubbed my eyes, "Mom? Dad?" No answers returned sp I went to check their rooms. They were empty. I sighed, "I should have known they wouldn't be back yet."

I came back downstairs and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Joshua. I opened the fridge, looking for anything that might be good. I frowned, finding nothing and returned to the pantry. I opened a can of soup and split it between Joshua and I. I placed both bowls on the coffee table and leaned over Joshua, "Joshua, wake up. I have your breakfast."

He was still coughing and I shook him, "Joshua, get up!"

He groaned and finally opened his eyes. I swear he would've slept forever. I smiled slightly, "Good, you're up. Time for breakfast."

He frowned and sat up slowly, "How long was I asleep?"

"Hm, about a day and a half?" I replied, handing him a bowl and ate slowly.

"Where's Zack and Aerith?" he asked.

"They went to get a doctor," I said, "Left yesterday at noon."

He sighed, "I see. So you're stuck with me for a bit."

"Seems that way," I said.

He nodded again and ate quietly, and I did the same.

**Monday, June 16 **

"Two days," I breathed, rubbing my cold hands together, "They've been gone two days."

I watched Joshua sleep, his coughing had gotten worse, If he ot really bad, what could I do to same him? _I don't want to watch him die._


	10. June 17, 18, 19

**Tuesday, June 17**

Joshua hasn't awoken yet today. His coughing had ceased, but he won't wake up. To fill time, I cleaned out the fridge. I took all the bad food and dumped it out back.. I trudged back up the hill and stopped dead at the top. In front of me was a very big dog. It was skinny, but it was still big. It stared at me, I didn't move, being frozen in fear. In a flash, it charged at me.

I fell, rolled down the hill. When i stopped rolling, the dog was on me, then it sank its teeth into my left shoulder. I screamed, tried to push it off me, but I was helpless. It was tearing into me, blood stained the snow. I screamed and cried, hit at the beast, but I couldn't get free. I went limp, tears nearly froze to my face, I was shivering so violently it must have looked like I was having a seizure.

_So this is it. I'm going to die now. Joshua's going to die. _

I closed my eyes. Suddenly the dog yelped and jumped off me.

"_Yhah!_" someone yells, "_Get! Get!_"

I opened my eyes as I heard the dog retreat. Someone leaned down to me, "Are you okay, miss?"

I just blinked. He glanced at my shoulder and frowned. He lifted me into his arms and jogged up the hill. I couldn't see his face; he wore a big winter coat with the hood up, and he had goggles on. He walked to my house, "Is this where you live?"

I nodded.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

I shook my head and he nodded, "I'm going to take you inside, okay? Is the door locked?"

I shook my head and he set me down, he held my arm to keep me steady as he opened the door. He led me inside and sat me in the recliner. He closed the door then came back to me. He swallowed softly as he pulled a pack off his back, "I'm going to clean your wound, you need to take off your jacket."

He looked nervous, and I couldn't help but to find it funny. I carefully shrugged off my jacket. He looked at my shoulder and frowned, his face reddening, "You'll have to take off your shirt, too."

I looked at him and he looked so nervous, he stuttered, "I'm just going to clean the wound, I swear!"

I sighed and took off my shirt. I knew I had to so he could clean the bite, but it still felt weird. I kept my bra on, I wasn't stupid, and he worked around it. He used a bottle of alcohol to clean it, then he went to his pack and started pulling other things from inside it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch him work, and I ended up passed out.

**Wednesday, June 18**

I woke feeling groggy. I looked at my shoulder and it's wrapped in gauze. I looked around, hoping I hadn't imagined the boy that saved my life. The only other person I could see was a sleeping Joshua. I sighed and closed my eyes and decided to sleep. If that boy was a dream, which I doubted, I'd love to dream some more. His voice was like honey. It was sweet and full of worry. If only I could see his face...

**Thursday, June 19**

"Shh, she's sleeping," the boy said.

"Why the hell are you in our house?" Joshua sounded angry.

_Wait, Joshua's awake?_

"I'm waiting for her to wake up. I want to make sure she's okay before I leave." the boy replied.

"What happened to her?" Joshua asked, his voice sounded less angry.

"She was attacked by a dog. That's the third one I'd seen in this region. First time I saw one attack. I've been hanging around, waiting for her to come around. I cleaned her bite and stitched it up in a few places. I saw you were sick, so I gave you some medicine, too. To help with the illness you got," the boy sai.

Then silence.

"Thanks," Joshua's voice was quiet, like he didn't want it to be heard. He sounded tired. Then he asks, "So, when will she wake up?"

"Hm, about any minute now," he said thoughtfully.

I tried to force my eyes to open but I had no such luck. I felt awake, so why couldn't I open my eyes? After a few minutes my eyes did open, and Joshua smiled slightly, "Hey, Strawberry."

I smiled lightly back at him, "Hey."

I brought my attention to the boy beside him. The boy was taller than Joshua, but he looked about the same age. He still wore that heavy winter coat, but the hood was down, and his goggles hung loosely around his neck. He had big deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. _He certainly was a looker._ He smiles nervously at me, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, my shoulder's pretty sore, but I'm fine. Thanks to you," I replied.

I suddenly looked at myself, remembering I hadn't had my shirt on, but thankfully I was covered by a blanket. I blinked, "I guess I should get dressed."

"I should be going," the boy said as he stood up.

"Wait, stay! You're obviously not from town. Stay. Help us.." I pleaded.

He looked at Joshua, "Your call."

Joshua frowned, "You did save both our lives... Okay. You can stay. But you have to help! With _everything!_"

The boy nodded, then he smiled, it was beautiful, "I can do that. Thank you."

"I'm Joshua by the way," Joshua held out his hand, "And she's Kairi."

The boy shook his hand, and answers with another breathtaking smile, "Sora."


	11. June 25, 27, 30, July 1

**Wednesday, June 25**

I could finally exert myself after my shoulder had healed. Sora was such a big help. He helped Joshua learn how to forage fruits from the nearby forest, and he taught me how to catch squirrels and birds. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. The snow had stopped days ago and Sora taught me how to use stones to make small fires. He even taught Joshua how to spark a stove without power. It felt wrong to admit, but I hoped Sora would never leave.

**Friday, June 27**

With each passing day, I swore I was falling in love with Sora. I didn't know what to do, or what to say around him. I decided to try and ignore him, but I just couldn't. Sora was a gift I'd never return. I only hoped he'd feel the same for me.

**Monday, June 30**

"I've been here for two weeks now, and I haven't seen your parents," Sora said at dinner, "Where are they?"

"They left a few weeks ago to find a doctor for Joshua, but they never came back," I replied.

He frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Joshua yawned.

"Where's your family, Sora?" I asked softly.

His eyes saddened, "They're back in Twilight Town. You see, back in May I was sent to a farming camp. When the snow started, all us boys were given food, water, blankets, and medicine. The bus left us in various places in hopes of us getting home on our own. I ended up here, and I was planning to get back to mmy family somehow, until I heard your screams."

"How many siblings do you have?" Joshua asked.

"I have three plder brothers and one younger sister," Sora answered.

"Wow.." I said.

"Kairi's my stepsister. I had a half sister, too..." Joshua's eyes were haunted.

_Yuffie. He has to be talking about Yuffie!_

"She was a few days shy of three... When the moon was hit, Traverse Town went through a massive earthquake almost instantly. Zack and I were headed home with birthday gifts for Yuffie... When we got home the house had collapsed. We had friends and neighbors help us clear the debris. I was the one that found Mom and the baby," Joshua had started to cry.

Sora looked stunned, "I... I'm sorry, Joshua. I'd... I couldn't take finding my family dead."

I touched Joshua's hand, "Me either."

The look Joshua gave me let me know he knew I found him a part of my family. _War's over. _

**Tuesday, July 1**

We all worked silently that day. No one spoke of family or friends. We worked, we ate, we slept. (Sora's bed was perminently the couch, said Joshua.) I snuck into Joshua's room, "Hey... You awake?"

He turned over to face me, "What do you want, Strawberry?"

"I knew about Yuffie," I confessed, "I found you picture of her."

His eyes darkened, "You ransacked our room. Because of that conversation."

So he had seen me.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. about your sister," I said.

He turned back over, "Me, too."


	12. July 3, 7, 9

**Thursday, July 3**

"Happy birthday, Joshua!" Sora and I grinned.

Joshua stared at me, "You remembered my birthday? I didn't remember yours..."

I smiled, "That's okay. Here's your present."

I handed him a shoe box and he opened it quickly. He dropped the box then, holding the picture I gave him. He looked at me, "It's a picture of Mom.."

"I know, I took that picture. Happy birthday."

He put the picture down and then he hugged me, "I love you, Strawberry!"

I chuckled softly, hugging him back, "I love you, too, Josh."

Sora watched us, and he smiled.

**Monday, July 7**

"I should get going. I need to find my family," Sora said at breakfast.

Joshua nodded, "Thanks for staying as long as you did."

My illusion was gone. He was really leaving. I had to convince him to stay.

"Stay a few more days, Sora, please. It started snowing again last night. You couldn't make it very far in the snow. I tried.

He nodded slowly, "I guess I could stay a few more days. Then I really must go."

I nodded, that gave me a few more days to convince him to stay with me.

**Wednesday, July 9**

Sora sat by the window, and he looked lost. I stood beside him, "Are you okay?"

"It's my birthday, I'm sixteen. I miss home," he laughed softly, "I used to complain about nothing being on t.v., or having to go to school.. Man, I'd give everything to sit and do my homework with my brothers and sister. To see my parents..."

He looked sad again and I gently touched his shoulder, "You'll see them again."

He looked at me, "And if they're dead when I find them?"

"You'll be strong enough to move on. I am. I'm pretty sure my parents have been dead for awhile," I replied.

He frowned, "I'm almost afraid to go look for them."

"Then stay here with us," I suggested.

His frown deepened, "I can't. I have to go. If I can save them, I have to try."

"I understand, but it's still snowing," I sighed.

He sighed as well, "One more day. That's all I'm waiting."


End file.
